Guerrier de Glace, Légionnaires de l'Ombre
by Fedrogen
Summary: Cinq adversaires. Cinq machines à tuer. Cinq contre un ; un combat déloyal, et perdu d'avance… ou peut-être pas ? (Rating T pour la violence)


**Hello,**

**Bon,** **ceci est seulement un petit challenge à moi-même, pour voir ce qu'une scène combat pur et dur pouvait donner. C'est peut-être aussi ma part d'escrimeuse qui avait envie de s'exprimer dans un court OS..! **

**Avis aux amateurs, si certains aiment les scènes de 'castagne' !**

* * *

J'étais pris au piège. Cerné de toutes parts par cinq hommes armés, je n'avais aucune échappatoire. Ces hommes étaient des combattants chevronnés, je le savais parfaitement ; des assassins nés pour tuer. Je respirais profondément et analysais ma situation. Puisqu'aucune fuite n'était possible, il ne me restait qu'une seule solution : me battre. Saisissant la poignée de mon sabre dépassant de mon dos, je pointai ma lame devant moi et fléchis mes jambes, dans une garde simple mais mortellement efficace. Il ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec ce genre de personnes, leur mission était claire : me faire disparaitre. Soit.

Un des hommes s'avança seul, une lame fine à la main. S'ils avaient décidé de m'attaquer un par un, j'avais peut-être une chance. Je resserrai ma prise sur la poignée de mon arme. Il faillait que je le désarme rapidement ; son épée semblait légère, j'aurai un avantage. Je devais le surprendre afin qu'il n'ait aucune possibilité de réagir. Mon expression se durcit et mon visage se ferma.

Mon adversaire s'élança alors plus vite qu'un éclair et je parai de justesse un coup d'estoc destiné à m'éventrer. Il avait été incroyablement rapide. Reprenant contenance, je fis revenir ma lame droit vers son abdomen dégagé. À une vitesse fulgurante, son arme écarta la mienne et il bondit en arrière. L'échange avait duré trois secondes. Il était agile ; beaucoup plus que moi. Je commençais à douter : peut-être avais-je une chance de battre celui-là, mais il restait toujours quatre de ces hommes. Mes chances d'en réchapper s'amincissaient considérablement.

Mon ennemi ne me laissa pas le temps de m'apitoyer plus longtemps sur mon sort et, aussi vif qu'une ombre, il se glissa dans mon dos et son épée décrivit une courbe que je parai adroitement. Tentant une feinte sur son bras armé, j'enroulai alors son fer autour du mien et fauchai son avant-bras. Le sang gicla de la plaie, et je savais que son bras droit était désormais inutilisable, ses tendons étant probablement sectionnés. Ignorant sa blessure, mon adversaire saisit sa lame de la main gauche. Ses compagnons ne semblaient pas s'inquiéter de la tournure des évènements et formaient un cercle autour de nous ; ils me coupaient tout échappatoire, mais je disposais de plus d'espace pour me mouvoir que je n'en avais précédemment. L'homme se mis à tourner autour de moi lentement, et je jaugeai alors une quelconque faille dans sa garde, sachant parfaitement qu'il faisait la même chose me concernant. Je découvris volontairement ma cuisse droite, en la décalant imperceptiblement.

Tout d'un coup, il s'élança. Je souris intérieurement alors que sa lame se dirigeait tout droit vers ma jambe. Une demi-seconde avant que son arme ne m'effleure, je pivotai et allongeai mon bras. Je sentis la lame transpercer la chair et se ficher profondément dans l'abdomen de mon adversaire, qui n'avait pas réagi à temps. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de surprise et s'effondra après avoir lâché un dernier soupir.

La réaction de ses compagnons fut immédiate : d'un même geste, ils fondirent sur moi. Parant une lame menaçant mes côtes, j'enfonçai ma propre arme dans une cuisse, déchirant chair et tendons ; le sang jaillit abondamment de la plaie béante. La lame d'un adversaire m'ayant pris à revers traça un trait de feu dans mon dos et je me retournai vivement, conduisant la pointe de mon épée tout droit vers une faille dans la garde de mon agresseur. Celui-ci se dégagea juste à temps et je ne lui infligeai qu'une mince blessure à l'abdomen.

D'un commun accord, ils bondirent hors de portée de mon sabre, l'un clopinant à cause de la profonde blessure à sa jambe. Je me forçai à respirer plus calmement. Je les avais fait douter, et ils ne commettraient pas la même erreur de m'attaquer de façon non-coordonnée encore une fois. J'en avais seulement mis un hors-jeu lors de ce bref échange, il me restait donc trois bretteurs extrêmement rapides et précis. Et par dessus tout, prêts à me découper en morceaux. Je ne m'en sortirai pas facilement.

Mes assaillants s'avancèrent vers moi, m'acculant contre un mur. Puis l'un d'eux disparu tandis que les deux restants se ruaient vers moi. Je sentis plus que je ne vis quelqu'un se couler dans mon dos, et alors que je me retournais afin de toucher mon ennemi avant qu'il n'esquisse son geste, une lame se ficha dans mon mollet. Je hurlai de douleur et ma jambe céda sous mon poids, me faisant manquer ma cible. Dans un geste de désespoir, je pivotai et contractai mon bras de toutes mes forces. Ma lame se ficha profondément dans la hanche d'un des assassins, et celui-ci ouvrit la bouche dans un hurlement muet avant de s'effondrer au sol, pris de violents soubresauts, le liquide foncé s'écoulant abondamment de sa blessure. J'attrapais alors l'arme du cadavre agonisant et faisais face à mes deux derniers attaquants, un genou au sol. L'homme que j'avais blessé semblait s'être enfuit pendant la bataille, et seuls deux derniers hommes survivants se tenaient dorénavant debout devant moi. Les jambes à moitié fléchies, mes adversaires me jaugeaient.

Je haletais. Ma blessure au mollet me faisait terriblement souffrir et je sentais le sang en couler abondamment. Je me refusais cependant à examiner les dégâts ; j'aurai tout le temps de le faire plus tard si je m'en sortais vivant. Prenant appui sur l'une de mes armes, je me redressai et me remis debout. Je grimaçai de douleur, mon visage ruisselant de sueur. Les deux hommes en face de moi ne bougeaient pas. Peut-être attendaient-ils que je me vide de mon sang? Je n'étais de toute façon pas apte à porter une quelconque attaque ; j'étais tout juste bon à me défendre dans mon état. Mes adversaires semblèrent cependant vouloir abréger mes souffrances et s'élancèrent une fois de plus. Je parai avec difficulté un coup censé me trancher la tête, et, alors que mon deuxième ennemi s'apprêtait à planter sa lame dans mon côté gauche, je le pris de cours en me laissant basculer en avant et, en pivotant, j'enfonçai ma lame dans son estomac de vingt bons centimètre. Il lâcha son épée à mes pieds avant de tituber quelques mètres en arrière, puis de s'effondrer, les bras en croix, l'arme toujours fichée dans son ventre.

C'était à présent un duel. Mon dernier adversaire, ne jetant pas même un regard au corps sans vie de son compagnon à quelques pas de lui, se précipita à nouveau sur moi. Une feinte vers mes côtes, puis son épée dévia une nouvelle fois vers ma tête et, ayant un genou à terre, je me laissai tomber légèrement sur le côté, puis mon poing droit cueillit mon ennemi en plein ventre. Se pliant en deux sous le choc, il se reprit néanmoins assez vite pour parer mon coup d'estoc dirigé vers son abdomen. Cependant, durant sa semi-chute, j'avais saisit son bras et m'était hissé debout afin de lui porter un atémi à la nuque. Le coup fut si violent et précis que l'homme s'effondra l'instant suivant, expirant une dernière fois.

Debout, tremblant, en sueur et ensanglanté, j'étais entouré de quatre corps sans vie. Le combat m'avait paru durer une éternité, pourtant le soleil, lumineux et indolent, semblait se trouver à l'exacte position de tantôt. Je tombai à genoux, face à l'astre brillant éclairant l'étroite ruelle sombre, prenant appui sur mon sabre, ma tête reposant contre son pommeau. J'avais survécu. J'avais survécu à l'assaut groupé de cinq adversaires. Cinq bretteurs exceptionnels. Cinq machines à tuer. J'en avais réchappé, aussi impensable que cela puisse me paraitre. Malgré la fatigue de mes muscles et les blessures de ma chair, je sentais fleurir en moi un sentiment de fierté. Je n'avais pourtant fait que sauver ma vie, ni plus ni moins. J'étais un soldat. Seulement cette fois, je ne me trouvais pas à la caserne, mettant en pratique mes trois ans d'apprentissage sur des pantins de bois. Cette fois, je n'affrontais pas mon maître d'arme, ni mes camarades.

Non, aujourd'hui, j'avais gagné mon premier vrai combat en tant que soldat Frontalier. Aujourd'hui, j'avais défait cinq Mercenaires du Chaos. J'avais tout de même le droit de frimer un peu, non?


End file.
